


We might need a vacuum cleaner

by DoNotPullTheBeigeLever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever/pseuds/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just tired, Cas has no idea how things work and keeps making a mess, Sam just wants to have a break and all Bobby can do is just watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We might need a vacuum cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for WereDonkey a while ago out of boredom in class and decided to share it with you!  
> Enjoy!

 “Dean, could you _please_ get down here?” Came the grumpy voice of Bobby from downstairs.

“All right! Alright” He sat up on his bed before opening his eyes, and sighing. He was tired. so tired. He knew that he shouldn’t have been lying in bed- he promised Cas but, Cas was well, being Cas.

Trudging slowly down the stairs, he bumped into Bobby who was just sitting on the bottom step.

“Just look at that” he said quietly, pointing at the kitchen to where Dean just paused and stared before sitting down in surprise and worry.

“uh, has he been doing this, well all night?” he looked at the kitchen once again as Bobby nodded to him and they both looked at Cas who was surrounded by at least five layers of feathers on the floor.

This all started when suddenly, yesterday, Castiel suddenly ran outside in mid sentence and to their great surprise, he sprouted the most beautiful ‘Angel wheels’ as Dean called them.

The wings were honestly way huger than they expected them to be- and in all different shades of brown that looked soft enough to be slept upon.

They spent the next four hours trying to work out _how_ this had happened and how to contain them as Cas sat miserably outside in the rain, covered up in rain jackets with the most miserable expression on his face they have ever seen.

“Bobby, what the hell are we going to do?” Dean asked as he watched Castiel attempt to collect the feathers on the floor that he had been taking out of his wings to attempt to make smaller.

“I have no Idea,” Bobby just shook his head “Sam’s been trying to find out how.”

there was a small crash as Cas tripped over his _own_  wings in an attempt to get outside- it had stopped raining so now he could go back out and un-cramp his wings.

Sighing Dean got up from the step “I’ll go help the poor Starfighter’ Dean mumbled

Bobby just gave him a weird look “That’s an crappy old movie your quoting from”

Dean just gave Bobby the ‘don’t mess with me I’m tired, fuck off’ look and went to help the literally fallen angel.

By the time Dean had trudged over, Cas had already straightened himself out and was sitting outside on the porch. Dean just leaned against the house and looked for a way past the wings to sit next to Cas.

“Uh Cas, it there a way for you to... uh,” he motioned with his hands “uh, some leave space?”

“Yes, Sorry Dean.” He withdrew his spread wings to allow Dean to sit down.

“Thanks” there was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dean suddenly turned around “Hey, Cas?  Can I um, never mind” he turned away, though his fingers itched to touch the wings. Neither of the hunters had touched them yet. Not that they didn’t think that is was safe, they just didn’t know if they were allowed or that Castiel wouldn’t mind.

“I know what you are thinking, Dean” Castiel turned to look at Dean with his normal piercing eyes.

“Then, uh, can I?” there was an awkward silence before Cas nodded “Yes, I think that it is safe for you to.”

Dean laughed at how Cas sounded so serious at the idea of touching a pair of wings, he extended his hand slowly and carefully.

Automatically smiling at how soft the feathers were but laughed at the fact he was _actually_ touching angels wings.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked in confusion

“Ah, nothing,” Dean just smirked “they always say ‘as soft as an angels wings’ and here I actually touching some” he laughed again

The silence stayed for a while as Dean stroked and checked out individual feathers while Castiel just stared into the distance.

Hours passed before Sam and Bobby finally left their chairs and descended upon food in the kitchen.

“Well, I found a few theories,” Sam said whilst eating a sandwich “I believe that Cas might be either shedding his feathers or they might be getting bigger or that he’s I don’t know... Turning into a giant bird?” Bobby just sighed “Got really nothing?”

Sam Sighed “Yeah, me too. If Cas knows, well he’s not telling “ silence followed them for a while before Sam spoke up again.

“I think I’ll get back to it, wake up Dean and see what he has to say.”

“Oh he’s already awake,” Bobby told Sam “I woke him up over two hours ago, Last time I saw him he was with Angel boy”

Sam muttered something under his breath and smirked before leaving the room only to reappear a few minutes later, motioning to Bobby quietly “Come here”

They both quietly walked to the front of the house, avoiding and squeaky floor boards and looked out the fly screen to where Dean had yet again managed to fall asleep. The only difference this time was that Castiel was taking care to make sure that one of his wings were wrapped around the sleeping Dean to protect him from the cold weather.

Trying not to be obvious, Sam took a picture with his phone, hoping the noise wouldn’t scare the sleeping man and angel, but at closer examination, both seemed to be asleep.

Chuckling lightly to himself Bobby turned to Sam “Well, that’s something you don’t see every day” to which Sam smirked and nodded in agreement.

They both left the sleeping pair and descended upon the books again, only to find after an hour that not only were Dean and Castiel _still_ asleep but they were paid sudden visit by a random woman in the room.

Dressed neatly in a suit jacket and jeans, she stood before Bobby and Sam as they stood facing her quite apparently shocked- before they reached for weapons, she quickly held out her hand

“Wait! Before you start fire any weapons or decide to start slicing my vessel up, I have come before you to alert you of how I need to leave a message for Castiel” Silence followed for a few moments before she added “Um, He is here, isn’t he?”

“Uh, Yes he is” Sam said and lowered his arms. “He’s uh, taking a nap”

The woman looked slightly confused for a moment before laughing, breaking her serious angel façade. “Why I am not surprised that he’s doing something like that” Shaking her head and letting her perfectly groomed hair fall into her eyes.

“Sorry about the confusion,” She said, clearly relaxing in front of them and pushing her hair back into place “I apologize for this, my name is Freya, I am one of Castiel’s brothers, or well, Sisters form heaven” She smiled before continuing “I have a message for Castiel”

Sam straightened up “Uh, yes. You were saying earlier” She smiled “wait, you must be Sam,” Freya walked forward and shook his hand with enthusiasm. “I’ve heard so much about you from Castiel and the others! “

“And you must be Mr. Singer. It’s a pleasure!” She turned around to face Bobby who shook her hand as well “You seem more _normal_ than the other Angels we’ve met” he said gruffly motioning to where Cas was sleeping

“Yes, well, I’ve spent more time on earth and I haven’t been in any front lines recently”

“So, you are still fighting in heaven?” Sam asked she nodded glumly. “Wars break out all the time, and recently there has been a bit too much quarreling between my brothers and the demons who walk the earth.” sighing she rubbed her eyes “It’s been a bit too much” Freya straightened up again

“Well, I have a message for Castiel before I forget. Please tell him that not only has his rank been moved forward in the Garrison and that also that means his wings are being well, what’s the word” she paused for a second  
“ah, ‘Upgraded’. He now needs to take care of his wings for the next few days- Changes will be happening and he should not be in a crowded area...” she trailed off with an amused expression “Tell him to please not freak out and that we are doing all we can to speed up the process so he doesn’t need to worry about how long it will take.”

Freya laughed “And tell him that I said hello! We haven’t seen each other for quite some time” she smiled “Well,” she straightened up the edge of her suit jacket “I best be off. I have a few more messages to deliver today.”

Freya stood back before bending down to pick up one of Castiel’s feathers form the ground, shaking her head and muttering to herself with a grin “Messy idiot” before disappearing.

There was a stunned silence as Bobby and Sam just looked at each other

“Well... That was different” Bobby said and sat back down Sam closed up the books in front of him “Well, She showed us that not all angels are dicks”

They both sat there for a while, packing up the book they had collected before Sam’s phone started to ring Sighing he answered it and left the room.

Five minutes later, Sam came rushing back in “Bobby? Bobby! Cas needs our help”

“What? Has Dean fallen into a coma and won’t let go of his wings?” Bobby asked as Sam just rolled his eyes and led him outside to where Castiel was now standing in the middle of the yard, talking to Dean who looked quite annoyed.

But their arguing was ignored because of the fact that not only had Cas’s wings doubled in size that had now slightly changed colour- to a lighter tone of brown. One might actually say they were going to a dark orange, but it might just be the light, Sam wasn’t sure which.

“...uh, what the hell! You could ha-“

“Dean,” Sam broke into Dean’s argument where both Cas and Dean turned around “What, Sam?” They both answered in unison and looked at each other briefly before Dean broke the awkward moment.

“What is it Sam? This better be important, because if you haven’t noticed, we’ve got **huger** problems than we had before” motioning to Castiel’s ginormous wings while Dean just rubbed his eyes, clearly tired over what was happening.

“Well we can now stop worrying so much,” Bobby said as he and Sam marched up to the other two “We now know why.”

“What do you know?” Cas asked, suddenly interested “You talked to one of my brothers, didn’t you?” he smiled slightly “I can tell”

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed “We talked to uh Freya and she-”

“Uh yes, Freya. She is a messenger,” Castiel’s attention now turned to the other two men “Wait, when did you talk with her?” Cas asked, clearly confused.

“Uh, she appeared in front of us about twenty minutes ago…Somehow she managed to find us “ Sam told Cas

“She says Hi by the way” Bobby told Cas who just nodded in acknowledgement

“Yes, we’ve known each other for a very long time-”

“So what did she talk to you about?” Dean asked, clearly irritated

“She said that she had a message for you Cas, she said that uh, You had just been promoted to like a higher rank or somthin’ special like that and that is the reason for your uh, huge excessive wings”

Castiel just nodded and they swore that they saw a small smile on his face.

“Ah, so I have been placed higher in the Garrison,” He paused to think before continuing “I’ll have to believe you- Freya is a very reliable source.” he trailed off for a few minutes while they all walked back to the house.

“I believe that my wings will stop changing once they reach their new size. I feel that they have reached their final stage.”

“Just as long as there is no more malting in my house” Bobby growled as they walked up the stairs. Castiel just drew his wings in tight to his back and quickly grabbed a feather that had slipped from his wings onto the floor before Bobby could see.

But Dean grinned as Cas sneaked him an apologetic glance and stuffed the feather into his jacket pocket which was already bulging with feathers.

 

Chapter 2.

 

It has been three days.

 _Three_ tiring days after Freya’s message.

Sam is fed up.

Cas has been tottering around the house and Bobby’s car yard for over three days just shedding feathers.

The wind just blows and feathers go everywhere....

It’s gotten to the point where they actually wanted to suck the feathers off his wings with a vacuum cleaner.

“Can’t we just get him to go to heaven or something to make the process faster or so-“

“No, Sam we have to let this live out” Dean growled and left his seat, grabbing his beer and another before leaving the room.

“You haven’t even finished your first one, Pig!” Sam called out

“It’s not for me” Dean yelled back

“Who’s it... Cas doesn’t eat Dean!”

Dean poked his head around the corner “Yeah he does” and slipped away. Sam just shrugged and left his brother to do whatever he wanted.

Dean went over to Castiel who was sitting outside, cross-legged on an old rusty car. Eyes closed yet clearly awake.

“Hey , uh you don’t mind me joining you?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel nodded “I don’t mind if you join me.”

Dean clambered up on top on the car next to the angel (keeping way away from the huge wings) and set the bottles down quietly.

They sat like that at least for another 30 minutes. Both not uttering a word. Both focused on something else, or well in Dean’s case, on Cas’s wings. Again.

After his first initial touch of Cas’s wings Dean hadn’t touched them since, but now that not only were they practically all over Bobby’s house in pieces Dean couldn’t help but think ‘What’s the harm of touching them again?’ but then all he’d do is just chicken out and go back to admiring them from a distance just like Sam and Bobby.

Not only did they look even softer than before, they were now a completely different color then they had first been.

A mix between dark blue, black and light blue with small splashes of red through random feathers- the remainders of the colour before.

It made Dean think of midnight fireworks.

After a while, Castiel turned to Dean, who was still transfixed on the wings before him

“...uh Dean? I’ve been talking to you” Castiel awkwardly waved his hands to catch the hunters’ attention.

“Wh-what? Sorry Cas,” Dean gave a small smile “got kind of lost in the fireworks before me”

“I really don’t understand how you think they now look like an air display” Cas tilted his head in confusion before continuing

“As I was saying Dean, I said that I believe that I’ll be able to hide my wings again. I do not think that I need them out in the open anymore: They have stopped growing.” He looked into Dean’s suddenly upset eyes

“Wait, What?” Dean asked, clearly upset “Your’ going to hide them from us? Again?” He looked at Cas as if he was insane “What the hell man?!”

He shook his head “No way are you hiding those things from us again. Not ever”

Castiel tried to talk but Dean cut him off “I know that you guys from heaven need to keep up your’ appearance and that you need to hide yourself from us humans but...” he trailed off “...Seriously? Hiding that?” he gestured to the wings in front of him and stared into Castiel’s eyes seriously.

“I wouldn’t hide them for the world”

Cas looked down to the ground, as if he was ashamed of himself.

“I..” He started slowly, unsure of what to say “I am thankful that you find my wings interest-“

“They’re beautiful man! Don’t tell Sammy I said that,” Dean made a face “Continue”

“Uh, yes. I am thankful that you three don’t find them repulsive or,” this time he held up his hand to stop Dean talking “Or strange to look upon. I know also that as an Angel, I am meant to hide anything of my Celestial being from any human- even chosen for the will of God.... But I also understand that this is something that humans never really get to see or, appreciate...” He looked away, staring into the sky

“I believe that I’ll allow myself to let you see them occasionally upon request based on the time and place” He said turning around to see Dean whose’ childish grin stretched wide upon his face

“Cas... you, that. Awesome. Just awesome.” He could not stop smiling for about two minutes before he settled down and said quieter, “Thanks Cas, you really didn’t need to but... Thanks. It’s just great to be able to see them after all of these years.”

At those words, Castiel extended his fore-feathers in front of Dean

“And yes, Dean. I am allowing you to touch them completely. I don’t think it’s strange at all so go ahead.”

Dean nervously reached out his hand and reached out to touch one feather which he touched gingerly before retracting his and again “They seem too precious”

“Oh believe me, they are not” Cas laughed and picked up his beer next to Dean

Dean smiled. He was sure that he was the only person to ever catch/see Castiel actually eat anything. Sure, when Famine rode through town Castiel craved food but that was unnatural. That was his Host talking.

So every time Dean watched Cas eat, it always looked funny but also seemed a bit personal.

So they sat there, talking a bit here and there, mainly Dean asking questions about the wings such as: “Do you always malt?” and “can you like, change the colour of them at will? Or does something have to happen for them to change? or...” Castiel explained to Dean everything he could, unless it was too hard to explain.

By the time they both made it back inside Bobby’s house, Sam whisked Dean away and forced him to cook dinner. Yes, Dean could cook- better than Sam or Bobby and neither of them felt like ordering out while Bobby had a stocked fridge that wasn’t full of beer, steak and pie.

While Dean cooked, Castiel watched intensively, with a curious expression on his face.

With a tilted head, he asked Sam in an inquiring manner, “When did Dean know how to cook meals?”

Amused at how interested and curious Castiel was, Sam turned to look at the angel properly, not missing the fact that by sitting down on a chair, Cas’s wings were trailing on the ground, picking up dirt.

“uh, Dean’s always known how... I don’t know when he learned to cook, he’s just always known how” Sam explained and turned back to the small television on which the start of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom was playing.

Cas sat and watched patiently as Dean cooked, watching, strangely caught up in how Dean- the tough strong hunter ‘lest go kill something!’ could do something so out of character.

But at the same time, it made Cas smile as he realized that there was probably more to Dean, Sam and Bobby that he still didn’t know.

By the time that Dean had dished out a simple meal of Roast chicken, roasted potatoes and greens, he turned to Cas “Did you want some?” he asked, mentioning towards the small amount of left over’s. (Dean now made more than he used to, knowing that sometimes Castiel actually wanted to eat)

“No thank you Dean,” he smiled slightly “I believe that I don’t require anything tonight” yet Dean still noticed out of the corner of his eye how Cas eyed off his potatoes.

All four men focused on the movie, commentating how they personally could have handled situations- with Castiel mainly saying “I do not understand why the children were captured. Shouldn’t they have just used their own workers instead?” to which Sam would usually attempt to explain to him the reason it was a _movie_ and not based on anything real.

Dean was only halfway through his meal when he realized that Castiel had been stealing his potatoes of his plate.

Sighing at the childish manner of the angel, he walked back to the kitchen, loaded his plate with more of the left over potatoes and an extra napkin and fork to which he quietly gave to Cas with an added whisper “So you don’t have to sneak them off my plate”

Dean swore that Castiel looked embarrassed for being caught, but happily excepted what Dean offered.

By the time that Sam collected the plates from the other two men who were now arguing over how Lung Choire should have died, he did double take when he put four forks into the disused dishwasher and suddenly realized that Dean had gotten a fork for Castiel.

He frowned to himself as he realizes that he had not actually seen Cas eat, but realized that he probably hid it from the others, not wanting them to notice- through probably not from Dean, Sam though with a snort as he remembered Cas saying “we do share a more profound bond” to which Dean exclaimed, embarrassed “I told you not to share that with _anyone_ ” afterwards.

 _So what._ Sam thought to himself _Dean probably knew Cas wanted to eat and provided him with a fork_. He grinned at how much they both acted around each other but let those other thoughts slide as he returned back to his spot on the couch and noticing that Cas had suddenly disappeared.

After inquiring where Cas had disappeared to, all Dean said was “he got an ‘important call’ waiting for him” and turned back to the movie.

Before the movie had even ended, Sam had already ascended the stairs for a long, long needed shower. He left the room after hearing a “Hell, Yes!” from Dean as the television program said there was another Indiana Jones movie on after- and grinned knowing that he’ll  be able to hog all of the hot water to himself for once.

Around the time that Indy had left for his next adventure, Cas appeared again and crashed next to Dean on the couch with a sigh

“Tough meeting, huh?” Dean asked though his eyes widened as he noticed all of Castiel’s feathers all ruffled and even some missing.

“Cas, what happened?” he turned fully to his angel in concern, movie forgotten while Bobby muted the television

“We were talking, Balthazar and I,” Dean raised an eyebrow at the name mentioned; he didn’t know this ‘Balthazar’ but Cas seemed to trust him, so it was ok for now.

“Stupidly of us we were talking in a restaurant. It was Balthazar’s idea” Dean nodded in amusement at how disapproving Castiel sounded, at Balthazar’s choice of meeting place-it reminded him of a siblings disapproval, which it probably was.

“So I arrived, of course I knew that I couldn’t hide my wings yet so He asked for a closed booth.” Castiel sighed before continuing “Not only were we later ambushed by Demons, they managed to ruin Balthazar’s Jacket to which he then forced me to go shopping for another one”

Dean just stared at Castiel with raised eyebrows “he, he forced you to go shopping in what, 30 minutes with injured wings? Wow he has better tolerance for your complaining than I thought”

“Dean” Bobby said to Dean disapprovingly “He just got-“

“I know, I know” Dean said apologetically, “I was just trying to lighten the situation” he said quietly before adding “Come on, let’s fix these things” before he motioned to Cas to extend his wings

Castiel allowed both Dean and Bobby to help him straighten up his wings and feathers where they could. After a while, Bobby left for bed while Dean and Castiel watched the movie while fixing his wings.

There wasn’t so much as an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable one between the two. By the time they had finished shifting Castiel’s remaining feathers back into place, they just sat and watched the movie.

It was nearly 11:30 by the time Dean’s eyes started to droop, he was tired, and yeah he knew that he should have gone to bed early after the whole wing fiasco, but he wanted to finish the movie. He even thought that Cas was slightly enjoying the movie too, but he wasn’t truly sure.

Castiel watched the screen with intent, trying to work out what was going to happen next- yes he had actually gotten hooked on the plot of the movie that Dean and Sam loved so much.

“Dean,” Castiel asked quietly “What would happen if they actually fell do-“he cut off suddenly, noticing that Dean had actually fallen asleep next to him on the couch.

Shaking his head, he turned down the volume of the movie instead of turning it off- he actually wanted to watch the rest of the movie.

Three minutes in, and Dean was already shivering. He was only wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, so the best Cas could do was to awkwardly wrap one of his wings around Dean to act as a surrogate blanket.

So when the Movie had finished and Dean was actually, truly asleep under Castiel’s wing, Sam made his way downstairs to find the Angel quiet and relaxed sitting next to the sleeping Dean with his wing over him keeping his brother warm.

Sam paused for a moment, wondering whether to go up to Cas or leave them be, but knowing Dean, he’d be grumpy that he didn’t go to sleep on a bed.

Tiptoeing over carefully, Sam approached the couch

“…Do I move him or do I let him stay here?” Cas asked quietly, clearly hearing Sam approach

“Uh,” Sam scratched his head “we should carry his upstairs…”

“Alright” Cas made to get up but Dean snaked his arm around Castiel’s wing

“what?! Oh, seriously?” Sam heard Cas mutter and sigh. Sam watched as Cas slowly and carefully picked the sleeping Dean and disappeared.

Laughing, Sam walked upstairs, knowing the Angel had come up with a better plan than he did. By the time he gotten up the second level, Castiel was already leaving the small room that Dean and Sam shared.

He closed the door slowly without a creak “He is now in a more comfortable place to be sleeping, I hope that this wasn’t too much of an issue”

Sam sighed and leaned against the wall “Cas, Thanks. If I just woke him up he’d be grumpy so great thinking about teleporting.”  He patted Dean on the shoulder before turning back to Castiel again

“Really, Thanks for always looking after my brother” Sam said sincerely, honesty was radiating off the tired man and even though he truly was ready for bed, Castiel could still see the direct sincerity in Sam’s words.

“I try my best” was all Castiel said and he slowly walked down the stairs, leaving Sam to go to sleep.

Sam quietly opened the door and shut it behind him without a creak form the old wood. He passed his sleeping brother and turned on the small lamp light, careful not to wake him again.

Stripping down to just his boxers, Sam hopped in under the covers, thankful  to _finally_ get a good night’s rest and turned off the lamp, not before noticing the small content smile of Dean’s face and a few of Castiel’s feathers still gripped tightly in his fist.


End file.
